


New York Philharmonic

by Leah_Red



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cellist!Frank, M/M, conductor!Gerard, orchestra AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is an assistant conductor finally allowed to conduct an orchestra, and Frank is a cellist with a craving for waffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York Philharmonic

Gerard looked over at the orchestra assembled in front of him, biting his lip. He'd conducted before, but this was the first time it was in front of an audience, people who came here JUST to hear the music. He took a deep breath to calm himself and tried not to think about how much coffee he drank before he got up there. Nothing seemed out of place... except- He frowned slightly, just about to tap his baton and get started. One of the cellists looked like they were having trouble. Jesus that thing looked bigger than him.

He shook his head and got started. If they were good enough to get to play in this orchestra then they could handle their instrument.

The performance was a blur... everything went perfectly, and he couldn't hear a note out of tune. The crowd behind him gave an almost thunderous applause and he felt a little bad for turning and bowing, even just once. He hardly did anything, he felt, it was all the musicians that did the hardest work.

Gerard finally let himself relax once the curtain closed, and he could hear the audience starting to chat and exit the auditorium. The musicians were in the same state as he was- hyped up but relieved at the same time. He walked through them, congratulating and shaking hands, reaching up to run his fingers back through his hair every once in a while. Eventually he made his way to the strings, and found the tiny cellist he had seen earlier.

"Hey, good work." Gerard grinned down at him, with a sudden errant thought of whether or not he could fit in his instrument case.

"Huh?" He looked up, pushing a fringe of hair from in front of his eyes. "Oh. Thanks. I'm about ready to throw this thing in to the pit though..." He frowned at the wingnut holding the stand in place at the bottom. It looked like it had come loose right before the performance.

"Well you made it through and that's all that counts, right?" Gerard gave him a lopsided smile and the cellist grinned back.

"I'm Frank," he said, holding out his hand and steadying the cello with the other.

"Gerard. But you probably knew that."

Frank nodded and finally stood up, holding his bow carefully. "Let me pack this monster up and then you wanna go get something to eat? There's a bunch of us headed to a diner around the corner."

"Yeah you bet."

"Meet me out back by the instrument truck in fifteen minutes." Frank hauled the large instrument out with him and presumably got it packed away while Gerard gathered his sheets of music and baton. He hoped he didn't miss him; it felt like longer when he made it out back to where a few of the musicians were hanging out. He was able to spot Frank easily, and he hurried over.

"Did you still want to head to the diner?"

"Actually..." He pushed Gerard back a little from the others. "It's gonna be crowded as hell in there. I know a different place, if you're up for a little walking." He grinned up at him- it wasn't that much of a difference, but still- and he nodded right away.

He was a little surprised when Frank grabbed his hand and started to pull him in the opposite direction. Soon they were mingled with the crowd still exiting the auditorium, and Gerard was grateful for the tight hold Frank kept on his hand. He squeezed and was surprised again when he felt a blush when he felt a squeeze back.

The place Frank pulled him to was a tiny little place, with two booths and a counter with five or six stools. It felt lived in though, and smelled like coffee. He could use a coffee right about then.

"Two coffees then," Frank said, and he realized he'd spoken out loud. The woman behind the counter nodded with a tired but genuine smile. Gerard tried to get on the opposite side of the booth but Frank pushed him in to the same side as him and sat on the outside.

"They have good waffles here. We'll get waffles."

"What if I don't like waffles?" Gerard teased.

"Then you'll learn to like them. Besides, you bossed everyone around today and now it's my turn."

When the woman brought them their coffee, Gerard raised an eyebrow as he ordered for them, without bothering to look at the menu on the table. A double order of waffles, scrambled eggs, and (when Gerard interrupted) a side of bacon. Frank gave him a mock disappointed look.

"Do you know you aren't supposed to eat meat in front of a vegetarian?"

Gerard's eyes got wide and he paled. "Oh god I'm so sorry-"

"Pfft naw, it's fine." Frank laughed. "It's just funny to watch you freak out," he said smugly, sipping his coffee.

Once he calmed down, Gerard rolled his eyes. "Jerk," he mumbled.

"Don't get me started." Frank looked like he was about to make a tirade in to a list of bad insults when plates of hot waffles and eggs (and a tiny plate of bacon) were put on the table. He was quick to split everything on to two plates for them, and was chowing down before Gerard even had his waffles buttered.

They finished off what felt like two pots of coffee and another order of waffles when Frank finally let Gerard out of the booth. He paid at the counter and grabbed Gerard's hand again.

"Where are we going this time?" Gerard let the warm cellist take him down the street.

"I've heard that musicians fingers are supposed to be pretty talented. Thought I'd try 'em out on you and see how it turns out."


End file.
